


hold on (just a little while longer)

by logicalspecs



Category: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, a lot of it, sorta?, this is the story of what happens to the rest of the world after the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: what happens to the rest of the world after the dust settlesaka a collection of stories of the average people of earth after the snap(title from detroit: become human)





	hold on (just a little while longer)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: death, implications of consensual sexual actions, suicidal thoughts

all it took was a heartbeat  
a second to strip the universe of one half  
to pry the loved ones from broken hands  
to rip apart soulmates

~

a father, dressed in cargo shorts and a polo  
boards a plane with his 11 year old daughter.

the first to go was a buisness man a few seats away  
the one with the gold watch around his wrist  
and the pressed black suit.

next, as screams echoed in the cabin, was an older lady  
sitting in the seat across from them  
(the father had to cover his daughter's eyes).  
she had frilly white socks around thin ankles  
and reading glasses so far down her nose  
it was a miracle they did not fall.

(although, they did in the end, didn't they?)

~

somewhere, in some european country  
italy, maybe,  
or france

a mother, young, beautiful cradles a baby girl, merely a few minutes old  
tears of joy seep between her lips  
her baby's ashes stick to the wetness on her cheeks  
the emptiness in her arms  
is nothing compared to the hole in her chest

~

a hospital, somewhere with hills of sand  
where skin is golden,  
a boy, almost a man, holds his father's hand.  
the elder smiles a tearful smile  
his gaze filled with love, despite his weak state  
cancer, a battle fought,  
was not the reason a boy lost his father that day.

~

it's cold outside, a chill blanketing the city  
inside, heat coats the humid air.  
a cloud of passion fills the room  
they move in sync, fitting like pieces of a puzzle  
in the midst of sexual ecstasy,  
he is left with the taste of ash on his lips.

~

'it's the end of the world'  
they say  
so she took a chance, risked it all  
dropping to a bent knee, watching brown eyes carefully  
'will you marry me?'  
she never got to hear the answer  
her partner never even got to say it

~

a bright apartment, filled with sunlight and potted plants.  
canvases lay scattered around the room,  
brushes of paint fill small jars.  
an artist, bangs pinned back, pours their heart out.  
colours mix and shade,  
shapes become objects, become people  
they come alive.  
the dust sticks to the still wet paint on the canvas.

~

the man looks in the mirror  
deep bags of purple and blue age him  
he isn't crying  
he doesn't have any tears left  
he turns the pill bottle in his hand  
as his fingers disappear, dropping the pills,  
he thinks  
'finally.'

~

on another planet  
in another world  
a suit of iron could never protect him  
not from this  
not from the nightmare that is happening  
and all he can think is   
'why him?'

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many scenarios i could have written so i might continue this? maybe?
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
